This invention relates to a stretch frame for a stretch bed sheet.
Stretch bed sheets are increasingly used because they can quickly and easily be fastened to mattresses and are always held in a perfect, entirely smooth position during their use, so that they need not be smoothed again every day as is the case with conventional bed sheets which are folded over mattresses.
For stretching a stretch bed sheet on a mattress, the bed sheet is provided with a bordered edge which encloses the lateral edges of the mattress and is rounded in the corner portions; an elastic tape which is sewn into the edge and stretches the bed sheet on the underside of the mattress normally extends along the two short sides of the stretch bed sheet from one corner portion to the other one.
In the non-stretched state the prestretched sewn-in elastic bands draw together the stretch bed sheet in the area of the two narrow sides, so that it is impossible to fold the bed sheet smoothly. Hence, when the stretch bed sheet is folded several times for storing the same in a linen shelf of a press, or the like the result is, an untidy, crumpled arrangement which is not only unsightly, but also takes up additional space, even when great care is taken. When the resilience of the elastic bands decreases, the folding; which is bound to be disorderly, has the additional disadvantage that the resultant wrinkles in the bed sheet are no longer fully smoothed out.
Hence, there is an urgent need for a device by means of which a stretch bed sheet can be folded without wrinkles.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide such a device.